A Way To Go Out
by loveJLforever
Summary: "Wally didn't care if he lived or died. Circle of life type of thing you know? He was positive of the way he wanted to leave though." Not depression. Just a little oneshot based on stuff I think about often. Warning: character death." Part one of my birthday oneshot palooza thingy. I don't own YJ.


**Hey guys! Welcome to my birthday oneshot palooza type thing. I've been busy with these for a while ya know? Alright like enjoy and Review!**

xXx

Wally didn't care if he lived or died. Circle of life thing you know? But, ever since he turned six, he'd been sure of how he wanted to leave.

When Wally turned six, he became aware of the meaning of dying. It may have been a minuscule little bird, but to Wally, his world had come crashing down.  
It was an accident, really. He had been driving around in his little car and all of a sudden there was a thump thump! Wally pushed on the brakes and got out, only to find a little bird. The bird was really small. And it wasn't moving. Wally nudged it, then he tried to wake it up by yelling at it, but it's eyes were open and blank.  
Then it hit Wally. The bird would never move again, see its little bird family again, never get to fly ever again. Wally cried for the bird, then made a decision to give it a proper burial. It was the least he could do. So he went and found his favorite tiny blanket and wrapped the bird in it. Then he went into the garage and got the shovel, dug a two foot hole, gently placed the bird in, and covered the hole.  
That night, Wally had been thinking. He started pondering the possibilities of him dying, and how it would happen. Wally thought that the best way to go out would be to die so someone else could live. Be a hero, just like the Flash.  
xXx  
Now Wally was eleven, and he had superpowers. He was a superhero, just like Flash. He thought about the possibility of death way more often now that there was a real possibility that he could die in the field.  
He was sure now that he would go out saving someone. And with that thought, the idea of death wasn't all bad, knowing that he'd died to make sure someone else lived. It was a nice reassurance.  
xXx  
Wally is part of the team now. He's 15 and kicking it. He's realized by now that he's not as fast as the Flash, but it's ok because he'll get there one day. Now he has a team protecting him from danger. Less of a threat of death, but now, there's more determination to make sure his teammates get out.  
He knows that one day it'll come. And he's ok with that. Because he'll go out with no weight on his shoulders. And it's a nice thought.  
xXx  
Wally is 19 now, and he's quit the team with Artemis. They are living happily together and going to college together. Wally couldn't be more happy.  
He knows that the team will need him again some day. But right now, all he can think is that Artemis is the person he'd die to protect. He likes the idea that he's with her everyday. That makes it easier to protect her.  
Wally knows the day will come. He'll be ready. Or that's what he tells himself. But Wally isn't sure he can leave her behind.

xXx

Wally is 21, when he is called back in to help the team defeat the Reach. He and Artemis take out the bomb thingamawhat in Paris. To celebrate, they kiss by the Eiffel Tower. Wally realizes it's going to be very hard to leave her behind.  
Then Wally's com buzzes with news that they missed one. He immediately rushes off to help. Not even thinking twice. Forgetting to say goodbye. He gets there and joins Impulse and Flash in the vortex. He notices that they're running faster than him.  
That's when the first crystalite (he thinks that's what they called it) hits him. And boy does it hurt. Flash takes notice after the fourth one but by then it's too late. Wally knows that this is it. He realizes he only went out and got stupid drunk once, and he realizes that'll be it. He remembers he didn't say bye to Artemis, and he becomes sad. Then he remembers the speedsters next to him.  
He tells Flash to tell her he loves her. He can feel himself fading, and he knows he needs the closure, so he desperately begs Flash to do it. He's almost gone when he sees Flash nod. His last words echo.  
"I love..."  
But he doesn't finish. He is content though, because he died just like he wanted to.  
Saving the world.


End file.
